Tardes de Esponjas y Calamares
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: No tenía nada de especial una tarde viendo caricaturas, podría pasar hasta por aburrido... pero siempre estaban los mensajes subliminales que motivaban las teorías sin sentido, y así, charlas entretenidas. Siempre era divertido joder a Alfred con esas cosas. Que buena manera de perder el tiempo, jah.


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, personajes OC -espero que no-, inclusión de una serie para niños con fines perversos (?)  
_

******Aclaraciones**: - _Estados Unidos tiene 15 años y México 16 años_

_¡Hola! Ya tiene un rato que no me paso por esta sección xDD pero heme aquí, publicando otra cosilla que tenía pensada desde un rato de esponjas amarillas (?). Las teorías que pongo son las mías, ya saben, pura mente osciosa, ¡pero estoy seguro que no soy la única que las piensa xDDD! Bob Esponja deja mucho que decir, en serio... aunque no quita que me hace reír xDDD _

_Por cierto, capítulo al que hago referencia es "Las dos Caras de Calamardo"_

_Sin más que decir, espero que les guste. Ya saben, es para pasar el rato xDD ¡Gracias!_

_Owari~_

* * *

**"Tardes de Esponjas y Calamares"  
**

* * *

_"-Esa enfermera tenía razón. Soy… soy… ¡soy guapo!_

_-Calamardo, no eres guapo… ¡eres un galán!"_

-Eso es fregonamente perturbador

-¿De qué hablas?

Suspiró mientras una mueca entre la gracia y el desconcierto se formaba en su rostro. Acomodó mejor la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón para ver de lleno la pantalla plana de _quien-sabía-cuantas_ pulgadas donde se trasmitía esa caricatura

Que cosas pasaban ahora en la televisión abierta, vaya…

-No mames, ¿qué clase de mensaje le están dejando a los niños?

-_I don´t understand, Alex_

-¿Eres, o te haces? – entrecerró la mirada –Bueno, quien sabe, porque en primer lugar, estamos viendo esto por tu culpa

-Se escuchó como reproche – no, ¿en serio? - ¿Qué tiene de malo? "Bob Esponja" es bastante divertido~

No discutía tal premisa, se trataba de algo distinto

-Además, sabes que no hay nada a esta hora aparte de eso – se acostó y recargó la cabeza sobre sus piernas, cosa a la que no se opuso – "Los pingüinos de Madagascar" pasa más temprano, y "Los Simpson" hasta la noche

-Supongo que salimos de la escuela en un horario del asco – volvió a suspirar – Nos obligan a ver algo que deja mensajes subliminales perturbadores

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Tan sólo míralo –señaló a la esponja amarilla – Es maricón

_"-Caray, Calamardo, la gente parece estar notando lo guapo que eres ahora. Podrías incluso ser más guapo que antes_

_-¡Kya! ¡Qué guapo!_

_-Si eso es posible"_

-¡¿Qué?! – abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa, mirándolo sin creer nada - ¡¿Gay?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Por la forma en que se comporta, por cómo habla y esa sospechosa manera de pensar

_-¡That proves nothing!_

-Quizá no, aunque sí su fijación por Calamardo

El otro se quedó pensando un momento, notando mientras cómo sus lentes brillaban ligeramente por la luz de la televisión, al igual que su cabello y parte de su mejilla izquierda

Parecía un niño… un niño con un cuerpo de 15 años y una estatura de casi 1. 80 m, ¿cómo alguien así no entendía el jodido mensaje subliminal de esa caricatura? Debía ser idiota o algo así

-No tiene nada de extraño –dijo luego de unos minutos - ¡Sólo quiere ser su amigo! Seguramente no le gusta que todo el tiempo esté enojado y solo, por eso se acerca con insistencia

-¿Y Patricio? No sé tú, pero esa amistad no lo es tanto

-¡Es su mejor amigo! Las cosas que hacen no son extrañas – eso decía, pero ya se le notaba la duda en el rostro – Se conocen bien, han estado bastante tiempo juntos y se entienden, ¡es verdadera amistad!

-¿Por qué no muestra interés en Arenita, entonces? – interrogó con burla: sabía que ya le había metido el gusanillo de la duda – Es una ardilla interesante, inteligente y bonita, ¿podrías decirme por qué no hay la mínima señal de amor?

-¡Porque es un programa para niños! – hizo un gracioso puchero – No van a mostrar esa clase de amor, sino sólo aventuras y lecciones heroicas de moral

-Claro, no las van a mostrar,_ no explícitamente_ – le pellizcó ligeramente la mejilla – Por eso se le llama "mensaje subliminal"

-Alex, tu siempre piensas mal sobre todo – curveó los labios con cierta victoria - ¡Imaginas cosas! Hasta de una caricatura para niños, ¿no te da vergüenza?

-Lo que me da vergüenza, es darme cuenta de que hasta un programa como ese tiene una trama digna de una telenovela para adultos – comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones rubios con distracción – Deberían pasarlo después de medianoche, junto con todas las películas R-18

-¿Y tú como sabes que las transmiten a esa hora? –frunció el ceño – ¡No estamos en edad para mirar cosas así!

-La edad no tiene nada que ver con la madurez – cerró un ojo con picardía – Y las veo con fines educativos, ¿sabes? Me enseña sobre el mundo real

-¡Qué pésima excusa!

-Como sea, no estábamos hablando de eso – siguió con la inconsciente caricia – Gracias a ese tipo de conocimientos, puedo saber la clase de drama original que muestran en "Bob Esponja"

-Y según tú, ¿cuál es?

_"-¡Waa! ¡Calamardo! ¡Ahora eres más guapo!"_

-Oh, pues es el típico triángulo amoroso – optó un tono solemne, como quien diría la más grande verdad del universo – Bob quiere soltarle las nalgas a Calamardo, pero él no lo acepta. Sin embargo, Bob siempre lo está buscando porque no pierde la esperanza de que algún día le haga caso, ¡un amor platónico, hombre! A pesar de que Calamardo sea un amargado que estaría mejor mandarlo a la chingada

Alfred no respondió, sólo se le quedó mirando con cierta expectación

-Podría decirse que el amigo amarillo ve cualidades en él que nadie más nota… o que, en realidad, no existen – sentía que le estaba contando a un niño sobre cómo se hacían los bebés, mierda – El amor hace esas cosas: vuelve idiotas a las personas

Lo sabía por experiencia propia…

… eso no sonaba muy bien, ni siquiera en su mente. Joder

-La parte con Patricio es más trágica – continuó –En vista de que Bob no es correspondido, la estrella viene a ser su amigo con derecho, el wey con el que sólo tiene sexo cada vez que quiere… lo malo, es que él sí está enamorado del amarillo, pero por ser tan considerado y ceder a lo que pide, se convirtió en el pobre pendejo atrapado en la Friend Zone por siempre

Jajajaja, quien inventó el concepto debía ser un genio… u otro perdedor que no había gozado lo suficiente de la vida

-¿Y Bob lo sabe?

-Quizá – que bien, entonces sí le estaba poniendo atención – Y aunque lo supiera, parece que Calamardo siempre va a ser la máxima figura en sus pensamientos… lo que me lleva a Arenita – empezó a pokearle la nariz solo para molestar, aunque el otro no pareció reaccionar ante ello – Arenita no está interesada en Bob, lo ve como su amigo, ¿pero qué mensaje deja? Que la chica bonita e inteligente no va a llamar la atención a nadie, sólo tendrá amistades

-¿Todo eso lo dedujiste en una caricatura?

-Lo deduje porque está ahí – sonrió mostrando los dientes – También no te olvides de Gary: es el amigo 100% heterosexual que escucha a la esponja mientras trata de ignorar las pendejadas de los demás

-Creo que siempre hay uno en todas las películas de romance

-Exacto –suspiró –Por eso me parece de lo más perverso que le muestren un drama de adultos a un público infantil

-¡No pasa algo como eso! – le jaló la mejilla con cierta fuerza - ¡Ninguna caricatura hecha en Estados Unidos tendría semejante intención!

-¡Precisamente por ser de allá la tiene! Son malvados, no hay duda

-¿Significa que yo también lo soy?

-Por supuesto

_"-¡Bob Esponja! ¡Toma la puerta y vuélveme a romper la cara!_

_-¡No puedo! Fue algo que hice por accidente, ¡pero no puedo lastimarte a propósito!"_

Pasó su mano hasta su nuca, jalándolo un poco para que sus rostros se acercaran

-Creo que has visto demasiadas telenovelas que ya empiezas a imaginar cosas en un dibujo animado

-Creo que no has visto nada para que imagines tanta inocencia en un dibujo animado

¿Cómo era que pasaba sus tardes viendo una caricatura como esa? Como digno adolescente de 16 años popular, con una vida social interesante y sabedor de muchas premisas que incluso adultos desconocían, debía estar con alguna vieja, estudiando para sus exámenes, o por lo menos vagando en internet y perder el tiempo en una sala de chat SM

Pero no, ahí estaba, en la casa de Jones después de la escuela viendo aquella cosa y gozando de la calidez que el cabello ajeno producía en sus piernas, ¡qué manera de perder el tiempo!

… aunque no se podía hacer nada

No era como si la situación no fuera interesante

-Y todavía falta Don Cangrejo, la señora Puff, Plankton, el Holandés Volador… - de nueva cuenta le pellizcó la nariz – Si veo con mayor atención, hasta encontraré necrofilia, pedofilia, zoofilia y un montón de perversidades que los niños podrían aprender de ese programa – miró de reojo la pantalla – Todo entrará en sus mentes sin saberlo, y entonces la juventud valdrá madre

-¡Sólo estás inventándolo! – sonrió de nuevo con el ánimo de siempre – Tienes coraje porque no hay ni una serie mexicana que le llegue a "Bob Esponja"

-¿Qué me dices de "El Chapulín Colorado"?

-¡Debes estar bromeando!

-De eso nada: hasta Matt Groening le encantó tanto que incluyó en "Los Simpson" al Hombre Abejorro… además, nosotros no necesitamos ningún mensaje subliminal para aumentar las ventas de un producto, ¿sabes?

-Pero… tu supuesta teoría me recordó varias cosas

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Que al principio éramos como Bob y Calamardo

Entendió perfectamente lo que intentaba decir

Alfred era como la esponja: animado, alegre y con amigos por doquier; él era como el calamar en el sentido de que siempre estaba sumergido en su propio mundo donde todo tenía un sentido, aún si no lo veían los demás

Jones fue como pantalones cuadrados: quiso acercarse al amargado y entablar amistad, argumentado que le gustaban cualidades que ni siquiera existían; él fue como tentáculos: intentó huir y le gritó claramente incontables veces que no lo soportaba cerca de sí

No obstante, llegó el punto en que rompieron con ese patrón

-¿_Éramos_? Gringo, sigues siendo igual de estúpido y amarillo como él

-¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Créeme, tú tienes más parecido a la esponja que yo con ese calamar~, ¡le caigo bien a todo el mundo y muchas mujeres andan tras de mí! Además de que sí sé tocar un instrumento y nunca trabajaría en un establecimiento de comida rápida

Ya no eran como ellos, viviendo en una supuesta negación y estando dentro de un círculo que no tenía fin

Dijeron cosas. Admitieron cosas. Declararon cosas y terminaron haciendo cosas que ese par no haría fuera de fanfics y comics

Ahora estaban dentro de una relación que superaba en mucho a una convivencia o a una amistad

Podría decirse con completa seguridad incluso, que estaban sumergidos en ella con todas las expectativas y elementos, con las exigencias y los contras

-¡Jah! Yo podría decir cosas en que sí eres idéntico – lo jaló un poco más, quedando sus caras sólo a centímetros – Ahora no se me ocurre ninguna, ¡pero eso no cambia nada!

-Wey, no tienes nada que decir~

Y finalmente cortó la distancia, besándolo en una caricia firme y suave, ligera que enseguida se volvió profunda, con sus lenguas saboreándose y jugando a un ritmo que no tardó en acelerarse

Comenzaron a jadear, empezaron a suspirar, las manos iniciaron el movimiento y el sonido de la tv pasó de a desapercibido cuando el rubio cambió de posición y dejó al mexicano bajo sí, ya pasando los dedos por debajo de su camisa de la escuela y su rodilla ganando lugar entre las piernas del otro

No puso ningún tipo de resistencia, ni siquiera pensó en no abrazarlo y en no pasar los labios por su cuello para dejarle una particular marca como venganza de aquella que él le hizo hacía dos días y que le trajo un pesado interrogatorio de Antonio

… pero por un ligero movimiento que hizo, tuvo otra vez dentro de foco esa caricatura

Dios, qué mensaje subliminal dejaba "Bob Esponja": triángulos amorosos, frustraciones sexuales y tendencias que nadie admitía abiertamente

Los niños que la veían tendrían problemas en su pubertad, pinche bola de calenturientos

-Alex – le susurró en el oído mientras lamía su lóbulo – ¿Te demuestro qué puedo hacer cuando no me comporto como esa esponja?

… ¿y qué más daba? Para ellos no habría ninguna consecuencia traída por ese programa, porque ya estaban metidos hasta el cuello, hasta más no poder

-Sorpréndeme, wey

Por sí mismos encontraron lugar en ese mundo, uno junto al otro…

… pero claro, como no había nada que ver en ese horario, Pantalones Cuadrados seguiría siendo una compañía

No sonaba tan mal dentro de todo

_"-¡Volviste! Oh, Calamardo, ¡te quiero sin importar cuantas veces te rompamos la cara! –lo abraza-_

_-Casi quiero que eso signifique algo"_


End file.
